The New Adventures of the IJLSA
The New Adventures of the IJLSA is a spin-off series created by Chrisvader1234 and produced by Krusty Krab Productions . It is a sequel to the former show, IJLSA Adventures. It is about a newer generation of IJLSA joining forces to stop a new arising threat known as U.L.T.R.A. E.V.I.L. who are planning to rule over the ocean. Characters Main *SpongeBob SquarePants as The Quickster. He has the ability to run exteremely fast. He dons a white suit with a red lightning bolt on it, turquoise goggles with wings on the sides, blue gloves, and blue and red boots with wings on the sides. *Squidward Tentacles as Captain Magma. He has the powers to shoot lava from his head. He dons a red jumpsuit and a volcano hat that directs the lava flowing out of his head. *Patrick Star as The Elastic Waistband. He has the abilities to become very flexible. He dons a green suit with blue and red goggles. *Sandy Cheeks as Miss Appear. She has the abilities to become invisible. She dons a purple suit with white gloves and a white belt with a round, golden object attached in the middle. *Sheldon J. Plankton is the Leader of Evil Villain is Lemons (E.V.I.L.). He is working to take over the ocean with the help of U.L.T.R.A. E.V.I.L.. *Gary the Snail as the Leader of U.L.T.R.A. E.V.I.L.. He is trying to take over the ocean with the help of Plankton and the rest of E.V.I.L.. Major *Karen the Computer is a helper and computer for U.L.T.R.A.E.V.I.L.. She usually is just seen showing the Leader on her screen so that Plankton and the Leader and converse. *IJLSA Leader is the leader of the IJLSA. He sends the IJLSA to stop U.L.T.R.A E.V.I.L. One-Time Appearance *Mermaid Man is a semi-retired superhero. He is currently helping the IJLSA with Barnacle Boy. *Barnacle Boy is a semi-retired superhero. He is Mermaid Man's sidekick. He is currently helping the IJLSA with Mermaid Man. *Santa Claus is a jolly man that brings presents to people during the Christmas holiday. He was made evil in A Christmas Caper. *Frankenfish was a monster created by Plankton and the Leader in the episode Frankenfish. *Cop #1 is a cop at the prison that gave the Leader his meal in An Untold Secret. He is generally rude to the Leader. The Leader said that once he is free, he will destroy him and his companion first. *Cop #2 is a worker at the prison and the companion of Cop #1. Like Cop #1, he is generally rude to the Leader. The Leader said that once he is free, he will destroy him and his companion first. *Elves are workers at Santa's Workshop. They went into panic when Santa started destroying the presents. *Snowflake is an elf that works at Santa's Workshop. She helped the IJLSA make presents and save Christmas. Workers These are the workers for the show. If you want to sign-up, consent with Chrisvader1234. *Chrisvader1234 - Writer, Creator, Director, Title Card Creator *William Leonard - Writer, Producer *JCM - Producer *RamDarre - Writer, Plot Creator *UrchinBoy - Editor, Final Checker *IHeartSpongeBob - Writer, Storyboard Director, Storyboard Artist, Editor *SpongeTechX - Writer, Title Card Artist *MrScience12 - Writer, Editor, Plot Creator *Dillon9988 - Minor Writer, Plot Creator Episodes Season 1 There will be 15 episodes in season one. The pilot episode was Super Hero Strike, which aired on October 3, 2012. The season finale was Unknown Force which aired on December 31, 2012. Season 2 There will be 15 episodes in season 2 that will be aired over the course of 2013. So far, there are two episodes that have been released. The first episode was The New Adventures of the IJLSA Reality Show!, which aired on January 4, 2013 and the season finale being TBA. Shorts Crossovers The New Adventures of the IJLSA has crossovers with diffrent spin-offs from time to time and would be happy for more. Chrisvader1234 would like to have a crossover with every active spin-off. DVDs *The New Adventures of the IJLSA: Season 1, Volume 1 *The New Adventures of the IJLSA: Season 1, Volume 2 *The New Adventures of the IJLSA: Season 2, Volume 1 Awards Gallery to good 4.JPG|Your series is "to good" Patrick Approved Award 14.png|This series has been Patrick Approved for it's interest! Krabby Patty Award.jpg Squilliams favorite.jpg|This has earn the Squilliam's Favorite Award for such specific and interesting! This caused Squilliam to get a heart attack for being such a good starter show! Pure Evil Award.JPG|Plankton think this series is PURE EVIL! Just Cool Award 1.jpg|This series is Just Cool! IJLSA Award.JPG|This series has won the IJLSA Award! Pure Awesome Award 5.JPG|This series is PURE AWESOME! Moar Award New Adventures IJLSA.png|We hope to see "moar" from this spin-off series! Oh, no you didn't!.png|Oh, no You Didn't! News and Updates WARNING: This section may contain spoilers. Continue reading at your own risk. This is the section where all of the recent news for The New Adventures of the IJLSA will be posted. *Tangled Timeline is the next upcoming episode. It will air on the fifteenth. *Currently, Chrisvader1234 is planning another crossover with The Squidward Files and Absorbent Days. *The next upcoming short, Above the Boundary, will be released on Tuesday, January 15, 2013. *Say hello to our newest writer and plot creator, Dillon9988! Expect to see great things from him! *If you wish to sign-up for The New Adventures of the IJLSA, please visit this blog post for more information. Make sure that you consent with Chrisvader1234 before signing up, as displayed in the blog post. *Check the polls below! You never know when they might change! *Currently, Chrisvader1234 is planning a second crossover with SpongeBob SquarePants: The Reality Show named The New Adventures of the IJLSA: The Reality Show 2! *Chrisvader1234 and IHeartSpongeBob are planning a new crossover with Leader Plankton! named "The New Adventures of Leader Plankton!"! *The New IJLSA has been aired. Please enjoy and wait for the new crossover, The New Adventures of the IJLSA: The Reality Show 2. Polls Is The New Adventures of the IJLSA entertaining? Yes No Are you excited for upcoming new episode, Tangled Timeline? Yes No What is your favorite season one episode of The New Adventures of the IJLSA? Super Hero Strike Operation: Training Frankenfish The Brainless Wonder From Old to New Miracle Patty An Untold Secret A Christmas Caper The Big Breakout What Lurks Below A Squid's Tale A New Year! New Hero Unknown Force What is your favorite season two episode of The New Adventures of the IJLSA? The New Adventures of the IJLSA: The Reality Show Sibling Rivalry Tangled Timeline The New IJLSA Are you excited for the new crossover, The Absorbent Adventures of the IJLSA? Yes No Are you excited for the new crossover, The IJLSA Files? Yes No Are you excited for the second crossover with SpongeBob SquarePants: The Reality Show, The New Adventures of the IJLSA: The Reality Show 2? Yes No Category:Spin-Offs Category:The New Adventures of the IJLSA Category:The New Adventures of the IJLSA episodes Category:The New Adventures of the IJLSA Season 1 episodes Category:The New Adventures of the IJLSA Season 2 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:The New Adventures of the IJLSA shorts Category:Shorts